


inconceivable - anakin skywalker

by Blxcksaturns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Hate to Love, Partner Betrayal, Redemption, Slow Burn, Soft Anakin, Soft Anakin Skywalker, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxcksaturns/pseuds/Blxcksaturns
Summary: Jedi padawan Anakin Skywalker along with his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi have returned to Coruscant to be given the assignment of protecting Padme after a mysterious attempt to assassinate her has taken place. There, they will be guarding and protecting her at all costs. It is there that Anakin has seemingly been losing himself and cannot find his true meaning. Chancellor Palpatine has staffed the Senator’s ground to ensure her safety as well, down to the hand maidens. This Mission Anakin has been sent on will help him ensure his place in the Jedi Council, and restore the balance in the force. Until he is met with his match.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker & You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (Do people still do these?) Bright Suns! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic, when you could have chosen any others. I highly appreciate it! Before we begin, I’d just like to say I am fairly new to the Star Wars Universe. (i.e. watch the movies the shows). With that being said, my knowledge on a lot of the universe would be considered novice! Any and all things that may not seem right (years, events that are in chronological order) are completely my bad and may even be altered for the consideration and plot to play out nicely. I try and will continue to try very hard to keep the universe the same as it was in the movies! I know it can be hard for a superfan to read and attempt to change what they already know into something else.   
> Should you find something that is out of place like a plot hole, let me know! I’ve tried pretty hard to ensure I didn’t use names or plots from the universe so it can be an according textbook definition of a fan fiction story. Few points in the story will be taken directly from Episodes II and III along with some from the Clone Wars tv show.   
> The Star Wars characters included in this story strictly belong to Disney/ Lucasfilms and all other rightful owners! I do not own any of these characters from the actual Star Wars series, with the exception of my made-up characters of my own. Please keep an open mind about the story, correct me, and again, please don’t be upset if certain things are wrong, as I am still learning a lot about the universe! Now go forth, enjoy and may the force be with you!

The sand was scattering with each step I took returning back to the base of my ship. I could not wait to get out of the heat. For someone who had grown up on such a sandy planet, did I really hate the desert. Still, it could have been worse; I could have already been caught with the cargo. They could have caught me so easily had I made one wrong move. But that was nowhere near my work ethic. Once I left the mass of the marketplace where not a trace of shade was in sight, the sun became sweltering hot. The sweat began to stick to the thick linen and wool that was used to make the dark brown Jedi robe I was wearing. Man was it hot. I had hoped that by the time I got back on my ship, WA-7 would be waiting for me with the canteen like she always had. I had unlocked the blast door from the outside to the ship, WA-7 was waiting impatiently for me, canteen in hand. “Well. Finally, you came back! I was beginning to think of just leaving the ship entirely. You know, it’s fine, it only took you 2 days to come back!”   
The canteen was a sight for sore eyes rather than WA-7. I took it from her and chugged the remaining water left in it while thinking of a response. I answered back slyly, “What? So they can dismantle you and turn you into scrap metal in exchange for their one portion of dinner? Hardly think you’re the type of droid to do that! You wouldn’t even leave that hunk of junk diner I took you from.” I laughed while WA-7 scoffed. After being granted access to the communication room, I muttered back to WA-7. “Now close the doors and let’s get this ship on track back to Mustafar shall we? I got a lot of things to do.”  
“Are you sure it wasn’t the sand that you want to get away from and not that you necessarily have much to do?” She proved a point, but I wasn’t going to give her the high ground.   
“Ha. Ha. We’re still here, and I can easily put you up for sale for the next traveler that walks by the ship!” I never would, but that had stopped all smart remarks from coming out after that.   
Quickly changing the subject after being flustered with that comment that WA-7 knew was all “too true”, she followed closely behind. “Well after having fun for 2 days did you finish your job like you were supposed to?” She had always acted like a nagging mother even though she was merely a partner in crime whenever I was on board my ship.   
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her question. “WA-7, would it really be me if I didn’t come back to the ship with this?” I raised my burlap bag that probably weighed around 9 pounds. “Trust me, I finished the job. But, you’re right, there was a day of fun beforehand haggling scummy slave owners and pit pocketing them”. I laughed knowing she knew exactly what I had been up to. “Which by the way, I got you this.” Tossing her a wrench to remove the last remaining restraining bolt she had from her previous owner.   
Closing the door to the communication room, I turned on the holotable to see that he had been calling me. I pressed the button to return the call. All happiness and jokes aside left my face with nothing but seriousness. This would typically be the most anxious I would get on my missions. Never when I was creeping from behind, or whenever shootouts happened, but at the end of it all. When I had to prove my worth. I had to show professionalism. “Well, yes, that has been going off for a while. You may want to answer that. I’ll just be routing the ship to Mustafar then.” WA-7 wheeled over to the other side of the room, knowing she would rather not be seen in the presence of him.   
The hologram had finally come through to show him hidden in his dark black robe. “Hello master. I bring good news.” I began to lift the hood of the dark brown robe I was given to use as a disguise to reveal my crown braided black hair; the smaller baby hairs sticking to my forehead from being under the sun for so long. “The general of The Republic located on Tatooine has been killed. His foolish treason will no longer disrupt the plans ahead Sir.”   
Only his sinister smiled sneered out of the hood. I had pleased him like I had hoped. “Very well Vela, very well. But how could it have taken so long for you to finish the mission? And the head of the general? Where is it?” Although trusting towards me, he always wanted proof of the completion of the mission. I had felt as though even if I had been practically born into this life, even though he was seemingly like a father to me, I had always walked on eggshells. I would always be reminded of how easily disposable I was had I made one wrong move.   
“Forgive me Sir, I needed time to gain the trust of the general as an assuming Jedi Knight before executing him before they took our others here hostage.”   
He bowed his head in agreement to accept the excuse and continued. “Very well, but the head?” He questioned again. Knowing he does not like to ask twice for something, I exhaled and grabbed my bag from one of the seats I had placed it on. I lifted the head from the bag into his view. Excited, he stood up from his seat with his deep-set yellow eyes now glowing, marveling at the sight of my work; almost as if he were staring at a pristine gold trophy. “Very well Vela! You have done your master well. I am certain Lord Sidious will too, be excited of this news.”   
I slightly smiled with a tight mouth and replied, “Thank you Darth Maul. It is with honor to serve you.” I had always stated the same line once a job was done, only this time there was no pride I had taken in this job. And he picked up on my tone.   
“Vela? Are you not happy with your completion? Shall I make you reconsider your position?” I felt the chokehold of Darth Maul’s grasp around my neck slowly starting to control me.   
“No M-master. I am only tired from the sun and drying sand. I am grateful to be apart of this mission.” I had hoped he had not picked up on anymore.   
Letting go of me, he laughed and continued. “Very well. I shall see you soon back here on Mustafar along with Lord Sidious to discuss your next mission. I have a feeling Lord Sidious will agree with me that your time may be paid up. Remember Vela, you are an important part to the Sith finally grasping our power back. Remember the code-”  
“The force shall set me free.” I smiled, “I know Master.”   
“Good. I shall see you both soon.” The hologram began to turn to static then ended.   
I sighed, finally being able to breathe, soothing my neck after what Darth Maul had done. It never made sense to me how Darth Maul would praise my work. Finally removing the robe and tossing it onto one of the seats I sighed, bringing out my necklace from underneath my tunic. Staring at the silver medallion, I had wondered how my mother was ever able to be in such a line of work. It must have made her pregnancy stressful as all. The mere fact of having to hide her child from this work would have spun anyone out of control. I had noticed my face began to sulk, and quickly changed my expression to something cooler. Luckily, WA-7 was not able to pick up on the force, nor my emotions. She would only ever be able to tell when my hazel eyes would turn a bright green when I cried, and my pale skin flushed with red when I was angry. I shook the melancholy off my face and turned to WA-7 as I heard blasters hitting our ship. They had tracked me down but would have no chance of even catching up to me. It was definitely time to go. “WA-7, let’s get a move on. I have a mission that could potentially mean a lot to me.” I sat co-piloting her and forced the ship into light speed toward Mustafar.


	2. Chapter Two

The trip to Mustafar was not as long as I had thought it would have been. Leaving Tatooine and into the bleak nothingness of space was an immediate temperature change inside the ship. That was until we broke through the atmosphere to Mustafar. If it was any consolation, at least it wasn’t sandy like Jakku or Tatooine. Considering the entire planet was covered in lava, Mustafar was never cold. I had always been sed to the heat and how it was practically what I was made of. It consumed me; it was me.   
That was what made my job so easy. The heat of the moment. The fight or flight response that was born and bred into me since I was eight years old. The quick moment that would determine if I were to live or die; that was how I had always been.   
Looking throughout the front windows of the ship I had noticed Darth Maul approaching the platform to greet and accompany me inside. There was nothing I hated more than someone helping me in or on something I knew I could do by myself, which was everything. Letting out a sigh, I had turned to WA-7, “Welp. Guess we’ll find out what’s going to happen with me.” I grabbed the dark brown robe I had set down behind my chair and started toward the ramp to be lowered onto the platform. I didn’t have a clue as to why Lord Sidious wanted to speak with me, but I wasn’t worried about it. Since I was 13, I was considered to be Darth Maul’s and I quote “Favorite Little Assassin”. Which was his “step-father like” term for his prodigy, the only appraisal I had ever known was confusing, but I let him. Considering this was the only life I was ever going to know, I may as well milk what I was able to for the time being.   
As the ramp lowered, he was standing right in front waiting for me, or at least what I thought he would have been waiting for. The hood from his cape was off, exposing his thorns on all sides of his head, along with his glowing yellow and red eyes staring right at me. This was one of those unsettling times when he actually greeted me with a smile instead of nonchalance and started speaking. “You’re not too late. That is good, everyone is here waiting for you to begin.”  
“Everyone?” I asked confused; as far as I’d known, it was to be a short meeting with Darth Maul and Lord Sidious. Pointing his finger toward the bag with the head, I immediately apologized while handing it over to him. “Sorry, Master.”, I had managed to let out.   
He turned and began to start towards the corner to the blast door that had been hidden inside one of the bigger rocks. Besides the platform, there was no telling of any life form here minus the droids hard at work in the rivers of lava. Only the force was able to move such a big bolder from in front of the blast door. Not super smart in terms of work, but it was effective.   
With the sudden temperature change in the hall, I noticed in the communication room not only was Lord Sidious waiting for me but so were the Sith Lords and Ladies along with a few of the separatists. This was news to me. I couldn’t fathom as to why this small meeting with Lord Sidious now required a vast majority of important Siths sitting in the same room, holograms or not. All sitting huddled around the holo table it seemed as if a meeting were about to take place. The majority of them were clad in black robes with their hoods donned. Viceroy Gunray and I stuck out the most, me wearing a dark brown Jedi robe, and him just being a Neimoidian.   
At the end of the table sat Lord Sidious smiling at the sight of me. With his gleaming yellow and red eyes staring right down at me, he began to speak, “Ahh. Vela Enceladus.” He paused for just a moment before continuing, “That is the name we must praise and cherish for the day.” Raising a brow at the sight of all the room clapping for me, I had wondered why I was being looked up to. Confused as ever, I had begun to recognize their praise and removed my hood out of respect for Lord Sidious. I didn’t question anything that was being said and let Lord Sidious continue to speak. “This! This is the assassin we must praise! She has allowed us to advance in the war between the republic and us Sith to finally restore the rightful owners' full power of force in the galaxy!”   
Viceroy Gunray being the prude he is in everything decided it was a good idea to question Lord Sidious of his decisions. “But why would she be getting us closer to power? She’s just an assassin, we have so many of them, and Disposable too.”   
Now annoyed, Lord Sidious used the force to slam Gunray’s face into the holo table, which made the already quiet communication room quieter. “You fool!”, he yelled. “She is much more viable to our mission than you think. Would I have called this meeting if I didn’t think she was?” Seeing Gunray’s face turn to a deep blue was nothing new. The rest of the room and I turned a blind eye to him being punished. We knew not to upset him the same. With a lowered rage, he continued, now eyeing me once more, “Now. Vela, anything you would care to share with the rest of us?”   
With raised brows, I remembered to grab the head from Darth Maul and place it on the table to uncover. I hadn’t fully understood why the sudden recognition, what with having the majority of the Siths in the room and separatists. But I wasn’t going to let a good opportunity of milking it slip away. I attempted to act bashful and pulled one side of my mouth up to display a sly smile. “Thank you, Lord Sidious. But, with all due respect, I merely killed a man. That is just an everyday job for me. If anyone should have the recognition it should be Jango Fett, Sir.”  
“Jango Fett could not pull through with the entirety of his mission. I sent him to kill someone and he merely hired some lowly scum to do the work for him. And even that had failed to happen. He did nothing. To me right now, he is nothing.” This was news to me, and apparently to everyone else in the room. The fact that Senator Amidala was still alive would mean it would be much more complicated for the separatists and the Sith to rise. There were hushed gasps going all around the room. What did Jango Fett’s failure have to do with my win?  
The mere fact that someone else had failed was a way for me to promote myself within Lord Sidious’s eyes. “Ugh, that’s terrible news, Sir. I am however glad that I may be of help to your mission.”   
His evil smile stretched across his face with pleasure knowing at least someone did the job right. “Yes, Vela that is correct. You followed rules much like a Sith would. You arrived, you befriended him, you gained his trust, then took advantage and killed him.” I smiled, knowing that I must agree with him. His way was the only way I was ever going to be able to move up in this place. “We must not fall victim to failures, nor take any shortcuts, especially in such dire times. Senator Amidala will be returning to Coruscant to vote against my wishes of the Military Creation Act. The people have always sided with her and will never allow the act to pass. She needs to be gone in order for things to follow through. Vela will kidnap the Senator and leave her in the hands of the separatists where they will deal with her there. The senator has a high price on her head for our fellow Separatists, and we will help our fellow alliances with their treaty. She will eventually be dealt with, but we must get her away from Coruscant for there to be no opposing votes for our military. Vela here has always shown loyalty to the Siths who have looked after her and therefore I ensure my trust in her for this job.”   
I so badly had wanted to roll my eyes, I had just gotten off a job, and I was already receiving another one. I couldn’t have at least had a three-day break? Still, I listened to what Lord Sidious was not plotting for the next step to rule the Galaxy. “Two Jedis that I have personally vouched for to the council will be guardians for Senator Amidala. One of which is most viable to our mission to be fulfilled. His name is Anakin Skywalker; and according to Jedi prophecy, he is the Chosen One.” He waited for the rest of the room to fully understand what was going on then locked his gaze fully toward me. No longer speaking to the table, but to just me. I could feel his gaze on me burning through my skin and into my body, piercing me in the center. I had to divert all of my attention on him now. This could potentially be something that could change my life. And I could feel it.   
“You, dear Vela, will be the one to persuade him to the dark side. You have such impressive skills of persuasion and with your disguises, even higher skills in deception. You are the only assassin I believe has what it takes to turn Skywalker fully to the dark side.” He had paused.   
I was happy with him acknowledging the fact that I was a special assassin to him. That I had what it took to be able to be assigned such a mission. Turning people to the dark side was a rarity in assassin undertakings, with only the top of the line assigned to them. Just the fact that I was able to do it with the prophesied Chosen One? It was an absolute dream come true. I was left speechless.   
“You persuade him, and if not: you kill him. He is far too powerful to be kept alive siding with the Jedi. His mind is clouded; I can sense it and so can the Jedi. This is the perfect time to strike.” Lord Sidious was right.   
My whole life has been dedicated to aiding in the Siths’ rise to power, whether I had liked it or not. I could have run a long time ago, but I had preferred to stay rather than dying. Being entrusted with this was such an amazing feeling yet terrorizing at the same time. Still, I agreed. “Yes my Lord. It will be done. Through passion, I shall gain strength.” I was ecstatic; the fact that was to be one of the main people responsible for the Empire to rise? I’m certain it was what my mother would have been proud of. For me to be so high up in the world, with power.   
Lord Sidious had adjourned the meeting and had asked for Darth Maul and me to stay for specifics. While the last remaining separatists left, I thanked Lord Sidious once again for the opportunity. “I cannot believe I have been trustworthy of this task. Thank you, Lord Sidious.”  
He smiled back at me, now with a less sinister side to him appearing. “My dear Vela, it is no problem. You have shown your loyalty. You have earned it.” Lord Sidious gestured to the hall that led out to the platform where his ship was stowed away on. As we began to walk, he began to explain in further detail of the mission to Darth Maul and I. “I will return in a few days to collect your assassin and return with her to Naboo, where she will be become acquainted with Senator Amidala, and with that, Anakin Skywalker as well.”   
Darth Maul nodded in agreement with what was being said. Then Lord Sidious fixed his sight on me now. “When the timing is right, I shall give you the word to eliminate Senator Amidala. The separatists believe they are to receive her and force her to sign the treaty, but there will be no such chance. She is not to be kept alive. Understood? Do what you have continuously done on Tatooine and other jobs. That is the assassin I am looking for.”   
I looked down and let out a chuckle knowing fully well what needed to be done. “Yes, my Lord.” I figured my job would include assassinating someone, why else would they hire an assassin?   
As we arrived on the platform outside his ship, he turned back around before leaving. “Ah, and one last thing Vela.” He explained, “This task, should it succeed will be your last. Do this, and you will be paid up.” He smiled gently at me.   
My eyes grew wide from shock and bewilderment. “Paid-up?” I asked skeptical of what was just stated. There was no way. With the number of jobs I had done, I had calculated about five more years on my sentence.   
“For your loyalty and determination to aid the Sith, you have proven yourself worthy. Should you finish this task I will know your true faith in the Sith. After this task is over, I shall form a crime organization and appoint you as the head of it. You will be feared on any planet of your choice. It would have made your mother proud, Vela.” He turned back around and began to walk up the ramp to leave Mustafar. “I shall see you in a few days, Vela.”   
With that, his ship took off in a lightspeed jump back to Coruscant. Darth Maul turned to me, “Vela, this is a mission with utmost importance. Are you sure you are able to do such a thing?”  
I smiled back this time, the same way he did when he greeted me earlier without nonchalance, “I’m positive Master.” I walked back into the hidden building while he stayed outside on the platform.   
Darth Maul had peered down at the droids hauling lava on the river left and right, waiting for a signal to arrive from his comlink. It was Lord Sidious again, now with a message to Maul only. “See to it that she follows through with the job. If there are any signs of rebellion, we must take her out. You know she is far too dangerous to be kept alive should she rebel.”  
Darth Maul understood, “I know Master.”   
“Her being around Anakin with his clouded mind, he may reveal things to her she must not know of. We cannot have her figure out she is force sensitive.” Lord Sidious looked up and finished his call, “See to it things are done properly.” Darth Maul nodded in agreement as he watched the hologram fade.


End file.
